Danger mermaids beware
by chinaluv
Summary: This story is about when the girls find out they aren't the only mermaids that live in the gold coast. When Rikki saves Meredith she doesn't know how much trouble she gets her and her friends in. This is based on an idea by RECH20
1. The little Mermaid

This is an idea that I came up with thanks to Rech20. I'm so happy she let me add on to this and I'm hoping she likes the changes I made. It'll get interesting. Lets just say there are more than just our favorite mermaids out in the sea.

"When I said I needed money, I wasn't saying I was this desperate," I said as I looked at the job list Cleo handed me. We were at Rikki's café and I mentioned I needed some extra cash.

"I have to go, good luck" Cleo says before leaving for her house, leaving me in front of Rikki's. I decide to take a chance and call the number listed on the add. I sort of wished that they wouldn't pick up. Sadly for me a person answered. They explained to me where they would be going and the address of their house.

_**Later that Day**_

I take a deep breath before ringing the door bell. I hear the sound of small footsteps, followed by much larger footsteps. Then I hear what sounds like at least 6 different types of locks. _This family is a little secure. _I think just as a woman opens the door. She is average height, blond hair, in a bob cut, and pale skin. Next to her is a little girl, no older than 6 that has the same hair color, much longer, and skin shade.

"Hello, you must be Rikki," The woman says shaking my hand. "This is Meredith, my daughter." She explains. I look down to see a frightened little girl.

I smiled and said a quick hello to her and her daughter as she guided me into her home. The place was so neat, I was questioning the fact that they had just moved her, and that Meredith actually lived here. The place looked as if it had just come out of a magazine. It was beautiful.

After grabbing a few quick items and throwing them into a bag, Janie turned to me with a fake smile that screamed over worked, and worried mother. I smiled back, trying to keep peace and get this day over with as soon as possible.

"Ok, Meredith knows the rules, you can take her anywhere you feel, just don't let her out of your sight, and don't leave her with anyone, even if you fully trust them," Janie said as if saying, "don't let Meredith eat too many sweets" or "don't let Meredith play in my bed room." Then the over protective mother kissed her daughter good-bye and left.

As soon as Janie was out the door, I turned to look at Meredith, who had picked up a doll that looked almost exactly like her. It was kind of cute and freaking at the same time. Without looking up from her doll, Meredith said, "Mommy likes to be safe. She says that I am the most important thing in her whole life and there is nothing she wouldn't do for me. She says I am special." It was a freaky side of her I was not ready to see. Then she set down her doll and looked me in the eyes, with a cute little girl face and said,

"I'm hungry." I smiled, glad that she had turned into a little girl again, and said, "Well what do you like to eat." Then I started for the designer kitchen.

"Nothing in there," Meredith said following me. "Mommy likes to get these icky healthy things." I smiled and looked down at her and asked,

"Do you want to go someplace with really yummy food?"

She quickly nodded her head and slipped on fancy black flats. That's when I got a real good look at her outfit. She was wearing a fancy pink dress with a floral print and a ribbon around the waist. Her bangs were tied back with a matching pink ribbon. She looked as if she was going to church. Then, after putting on her shoes, she grabbed a pink purse that matched the dress. I could've sworn the girl was rich.

"Where are we going?" Meredith asked with a big six-year-old smile as we walked out the door. I gave her a big I'm-great-with-kids smile as I said,

"A really great place with really great food and really great juice."

The walk didn't take long, not even with Meredith holding us back. As we walked, I watched Meredith look around fearfully. She acted as if someone was going to come out of nowhere and hurt her. She was more careful than I had ever been in my life.

We were not but a few feet from the café, I could see the roof from where we stood, when they grabbed her. Two men, all dressed in black. They grabbed Meredith's mouth so she would not yell. Before I could do anything, another man had my mouth and hands. No one was around to see or hear, and we were quickly gagged and blindfolded. Then they pulled us away, leaving the scene quieter than they had arrived.

It had to have been at least an hour before they pulled our blindfolds off and showed us we were on a boat. Now I could clearly see that there were four of them, all in black, all smiling at Meredith.

"Tell the boss we have her," One said to another. He was tall, average width, brown hair and evil looking gray eyes. They looked deep into mine, sending fear through my whole body. The other was shorter, thin, with shaggy blond hair and blue eyes so deep, I could see his disproval of this kidnapping when he looked at me.

I looked over to Meredith, expecting her to be in tears. She as calm as a kid getting picked up by their father. I didn't understand her calmness. I would've been yelling my head at them if , mouth was not gagged up. I would've been fighting back, if my hands were not tied up. I would've been in tears, if I was all alone, and her age.

"What are we going to do with the babysitter?" Asked another guy. He was average height, not taller than the gray eyes guy, but not shorter than blue eyes. He had buzz cut clearly graying hair and brown eyes that showed no emotion at all.

"We'll through her over board," The fourth guy said. He was the biggest, strongest and meanest looking. His eyes were also gray, but they did not show emotion as the first guys did. He was completely bald, showing off a very pale shiny scalp.

I whined just a little at the thought of trying to swim with my hands bound behind my back. But to my luck, the first guy said, "No, of course we will not." Then he smiled at me saying, "Mommy needs to know what happened to her daughter, and the best way to get bad news is through the one who caused it."

At that Meredith looked at me as if I were the bad guy. I could've cried, not caring who was around to see. But I believed she saw that, and smiled.

At that point, I knew I had to get us both out of here. I worked quickly with my hands, trying to get the restrain off as discreetly as I could. It was working, since none of the men looked in my direction. I worked as fast as I could and as soon as they were off, I looked to Meredith. She had not noticed that I had even moved, let alone freed myself. I was not about to ruin a great opportunity I had in front of me now to get us free.

The blue eyed man came back in with news that their so called boss would be there as soon as he could. Then he looked right at me again with his eyes sympathy. It was like her was saying sorry for kidnapping us, and I wasn't believing it.

I waited till we were left with only the blue eyed guy and the tall gray eyed guy to make my move. I pulled my hand from behind me to a space where they couldn't see it, but it was in a better position to do as I needed. I watched as they talked, making no eye contact with either Meredith or me. Meredith had seen me move, and now her eyes were locked on me. I could tell she was confused.

I smiled, the best I could, as I crunched my hand into a fist, heating up the water pipe that run the length of the boat. It started to heat up quickly and burst faster than I thought it would, burning both men with hot steam. The gray eyed man looked right at Meredith and to my surprise yelled, "It's one of her tricks."

Before they knew what had happened, I had hit the blue eyed man in the back and stood up, grabbing Meredith up from the ground. She followed, no questions asked, not that she could ask any questions.

After we were out on the dock, I ripped my gag off and started quickly on Meredith's. As soon as it was off she asked in a panicked tone, "What was that?"

"Shh, The other two are close," I said as I worked to get Meredith's hands free.

"What was that?" Meredith asked again, not understanding the meaning of shh. By that time, it didn't matter, the other two men were right behind us and seconds away from grabbing us.

"We have to jump," I told Meredith. "It's the only way to get free."

Surprisingly, Meredith agreed quickly, with nothing of not being able to swim or that the water was cold or deep. Meredith agreed so quickly, that she had jumped off the boat faster than I could.

The water hit me fast. I could not see Meredith right away, and I almost panicked. But then I caught a glimpse of an orange tail just like mine, but smaller. Meredith was a mermaid, and they knew. They wanted her because of it. It's why they didn't suspect me to be the one behind the quickly planned out I knew we were far enough from the boat, I surfaced, hoping she would too. She did.

"You're a mermaid too," She started. "Wow."

"Yeah," I said, avoiding the fact that I was just, probably more, surprised than she was. I looked around to see where we were. Not far from Mako, closer than main land. I decided to go there. Without telling Meredith what we were doing or where we were going, I took her hand and pulled her along as I swam. I was going to yell at Cleo next time I saw her for recommending this to me.

Once at Mako, I helped Meredith dry off before I dried myself off. I guided her to the beach, the only part of the beach, we had found out, with cell service, even if it was just a little. There was a rock near this spot with a secret opening. It was were Zane made us keep a cell phone he payed for just so we could always get a hold of someone on the main land, since none of us ever really carried our phones. I quickly dialed Ms. Hollow's number and listened as the phone rang three times. Then a man picked up and said,

"Meredith, sweetie, I was wondering when you were going to call."

"It's not Meredith and who is this?" I asked quickly.

"Oh, the babysitter, even better," The man said. "My name is Dr. Rover and I have captured Ms. Hollow, and I wish to capture her little mermaid as well. Is Meredith with you, or has she already been taken?"

"Taken, escaped, yeah she is with me," I answered in a way that he could not read my fear.

"I want my mermaid," Dr. Rover yelled again.

"Then you are going to have to go through me," I said. I wasn't thinking clearly when I said that and I forgot that Cleo, Bella, and Emma could help with this.

"Happy to, it's fun to capture an ordinary human in my way," Dr. Rover said in a creepy voice.

"Who said anything about me being a human," I said before I hung up the phone, turned it off and hid it again.

I looked back at Meredith. She was my responsibility now. I had to keep her save from her kidnappers if it took all the power in my body. And this was all because I couldn't say no when Cleo had recommended me this job.

"Meredith, is there anyone other than your mom that knows about you being a mermaid?" I asked as nicely as I could. I needed to figure out what I could do.

"Just my sister." Meredith said. I wondered what it would be like having a sister. I mean I had ideas thanks to Cleo and Will's sisters. I don't think that I'd want one anytime soon though.

"Where is your sister? It seems like whoever is after you doesn't know your sister. Who can you stay with for now?" I asked. It took a minute for her to respond probably because she's only six.

"She went to a friend's house I believe. My parents are divorced so I can probably stay with my dad. We might want to get my sister though. She doesn't know what happened." I smiled at her. She seemed so innocent unlike me. I couldn't believe what I was doing I mean we just met. Oh well I guess it's the mermaid connection.

"All right. Where to?" I asked and then I thought of something. "I don't recommend we go back to your house though." I thought about what could happen if we were caught there. I quickly got that image out of my head.

Then I remembered something that Meredith's mom told me. I quickly found the phone I hid a few minutes ago. I dialed the number that she told me about. Luckily for me it was easy to memorize and I had no memory loss at that point of time.

"Hello, who is this?" The person answered.

"Hi. This is Meredith's babysitter she'd like to talk to her sister please. It's urgent." I hoped the woman would buy my reasoning because I knew it wasn't as good as Emma's.

"Sure thing." She said. I was so happy. I gave the phone to Meredith who was a bit confused. She waited until she heard her sister's voice.

"Hey sis. What's up?" She asked. Before Meredith could say anything I grabbed the phone from her and put speaker on.

"Something happened. We need to come get you." I was glad that Meredith used her urgent voice there.

"What happened?" Meredith's sister asked.

"Well your mom left me in charge and then we got kidnapped and now they took her and we need to get you and I have to bring you to your dad." I said getting annoyed.

"We're coming to get you Hannah nothing to worry." I smiled at Meredith. She was being brave for a six year old.

We went and got Hannah with no haste. We didn't talk much on our way to their dad's house which was close to where I lived with my dad. I honestly felt bad and a bit jealous because even though my dad and I had a good relationship I couldn't tell anyone in my family about my secret and for that I sort of envied Meredith.

When we got to their dad's house I sort of was surprised. The house was a bit bigger than the one my dad and I shared. I hoped that they would be okay with staying with him for a while. I knocked on the door as best I could. I was a bit nervous but I had to be brave for the kids.

Their dad was a sort of scary man. I was glad my dad wasn't as scary as theirs looked. I hoped he was nicer than what he appeared to be.

"Hello dad" Meredith's sister said to him. For a moment he was silent he said nothing. Then he came outside and hugged them.

"Hey girls. It's been a while hasn't it? Are you okay? Where's your mom? Who's this?" He looked at me. I knew I recognized his voice somewhere. I had no idea why so I just let it go hoping that I heard it at like a business meeting I went to with Zane or something.

"I'm their babysitter. Their mom has to go away for a while and there's no room at my house for them otherwise they could stay with me. They told me you lived nearby so they were wondering if you'd mind if they stayed." I lied and wasn't surprised how easily it was for me to do so. It got easier over the past three years since I became a mermaid.

"No problem I haven't seen them in a while. Why don't you come in?" He asked me.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I have to go home." I looked at Meredith's eyes who looked like they were about to start pouring tears.

"Please don't go. Stay with us for a while." She begged. I looked at her. She seemed so afraid. I really wanted to stay but I knew I couldn't. I had to go whether she wanted me to stay or not.

"I'm sorry Meredith. I have to go. I'll come check on you tomorrow. I'll have you meet my friends. I'll be back as early as I can tomorrow. Sleep well." I gave her a hug which really wasn't like me. I just felt so bad.

I didn't get any sleep that night. I felt horrible tomorrow I'd keep the promise I made. I had to. I also had to figure out a way to save her mom without endangering myself, any of my friends, and Meredith of course. The only thing I could hope on was that she slept safely with her sister and dad.


	2. The Tutor

Chapter 2: The Tutor

Emma's Pov.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it doesn't have many errors.

Before I had to go to the library to meet Hannah, the girl I tutored in math I decided to go find Cleo. Knowing Rikki wasn't the best with kids I figured Cleo would be the best. I went to Rikki's café hoping to find Cleo but instead I saw Bella and Cleo.

"Hey Em. I thought you had something to do today." Cleo said. I nodded, she knew that I tutored on Wednesdays.

"I do. I'm going to the library in a little bit. I was wondering if you wanted to come meet Hannah. Please… She's really nice." I asked. I really wanted Cleo to meet her. Bella not as much but I was okay if she wanted to come. I could tell that they were contemplating on whether they should or shouldn't. "Please come. She's really nice. I swear." I pleaded.

"All right. Bella let's go with her." I smiled, happy that Cleo was willing to go. I led them to the library where I usually met Hannah. Instead of finding Hannah as I usually did reading a book or writing I saw her huddled up by a bookshelf crying. It was a bit weird seeing a 13 year old cry as much as she was. I approached her calmly so she didn't freak out and overreact.

"Hannah, are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked as I sat down beside her. She looked up to me with her really innocent eyes.

"She's gone. They took her. They took her." I could tell that she was trying her best to no hesitate, repeate herself, or start crying again. She wasn't very successful. Tears streamed down Hannah's face. I hugged her heard. I could feel Cleo and Bella's eyes on me. I looked up to show them that everything was fine. They sat down next to me. I looked directly at Hannah's eyes making sure she saw me.

"Who did they take?" I asked as calmly as I could. Inside I was honestly freaking out hoping that what she said wasn't true.

"My sister Meredith. They took my little sister. They're after me too. They told me that I knew too much. I'm so afraid. Help me please. Emma, you're the only one that can." I could tell she was afraid and that she was hiding something vital from her story.

"Who's they? Don't worry Hannah. I'll protect you. My friends and I want to help. Don't we guys?" Hannah looked up at Cleo. I knew they wouldn't resist helping a sweet little innocent girl.

"We'll help keep you safe don't worry." Cleo said happily. I decided that the best place we could hide Hannah would also be the most dangerous considering our secret. The safest place was the moon pool at Mako. The only problem that would be worth it is the part about how I'd have to explain how my friends and I were mermaids.

"The best thing we can do for her now would be bringing her somewhere safe. I know it's risky but we have to. Let's go to the beach." I said as I got up. I grabbed Hannah's hand and pulled her up.

"Are you sure we can trust her with our secret?" Bella asked me knowing exactly what I wanted to do. She obviously didn't trust me, and right then it didn't matter to me. All that I wanted to do was help Hannah and keep her safe.

"Yeah, I'm sure. She's very trustworthy don't worry." I tried to reassure her. I knew it didn't work well but it was the best I could do. Bella and I didn't really get along the best which is why I figured she'd question my choice in trusting Hannah. When we got to the spot I immediately dove right into the water. I was careful that no one saw me other then the girls. Bella and Cleo followed, Bella being last. I didn't care if she was hesitant I just wanted her help. Finally, Hannah rand into the water.

Ten seconds later I saw my tail appear. I was completely shocked to see that when I looked at Hannah that her facial expression wasn't surprised or chocked. Then I saw why, she had a tail too. It wasn't as long as mine but I figured because she was like four years younger it was supposed to be smaller. Bella and Cleo raced ahead for Mako after they saw Hannah's tail. I urged Hannah to follow me. I chose a slower pace so that I could show her the way to the moon pool, I was curious to see why she still had a scared look on her face. I thought about it for a sec and came to the conclusion that if my brother was taken I probably be freaked out for a while. WE got to the moon pool and I smiled. We were at the safest place a mermaid could be. It was also the safest place I could think of.

"Okay. You're a mermaid. How come you didn't tell me? Is this why they're after you?" I asked trying to talk slowly so I dint' overwhelm her with questions. She nodded still afraid. We all hulled ourselves out of the moon pool and waited for our clothes to reappear.

"I couldn't. Yeah, that's why they're after me. They took my mom and now they have my sister, who might I add is only six. Now they're coming after me. They almost got me but I ran. I wanted to grab my sister but they were already putting her into a black car." She explained, I could tell she was about to cry again.

"Calm down Hannah. Don't worry, you're going to be fine. Bella, can you call Rikki and tell her to get over here." I gave Bella my please look and I was surprised she actually called. While Bella was on the phone I comforted Hannah. I really hoped Rikki would get here soon. I knew she could help somehow.

"She'll be here as soon as she can." Bella announces happily like she's accomplished something. I smile at her. I didn't want to say anything, instead I hugged Hannah. We would just have to wait until Rikki got there.


	3. Wow

Chapter 3:

Rikki's Pov.

I was just about to walk out the front door when I heard my phone ring. It was in the living room and usually I would have just left it along but the thought that the call could be Zane made me go and grab it. I opened my phone and said Hello. A nervous Bella answered.

"Rikki, you need to get over to the moon pool now. Get here as soon as you can." Bella said. I sighed knowing I had to do something really important that couldn't be put off first.

"Alright I'll get there as soon as I can. I have to check on something first." I ran to where I dropped Meredith and her sister off yesterday. I knocked on the door more firmly that I knew I needed to. Usually, I would just knock casually but I was on a time limit today. Meredith's father answered.

"Hello again. What might I ask are you doing here?" he asked me. I guessed he must've forgotten my promise to Meredith.

"I'm here to see Meredith and her sister." I calmly said. I didn't remember what her sister's name was so I just skipped it. It was then that I noticed that he had a guest inside. He looked a bit shady to me and I knew that staying wouldn't be a good idea.

"Well they're not here. They went over to a friend's house. If you give me your number I can have them call you back." He said to me. The guy that was standing behind Meredith's dad looked angry that he said that. I smiled I knew that I shouldn't anger anyone but I gave Meredith's dad my number anyway. I could really be a pain in the but sometimes and I knew it. I gave him my number not for his sake but for mine as well as Meredith's.

I walked to Rikki's café still in a suspicious mood. I walked into the café and saw Zane right in front of my old office, exactly where I needed to go. Zane saw me obviously starting at me and he looked like he wanted to say something, but before he could I said something,

"Zane, leave me alone. I'm in a hurry." I explained but he didn't budge. "Really Zane, just leave me alone." I pushed him but he didn't budge an inch. On a day when I wasn't in a hurry I would probably stop and talk to him, but today I was. All I wanted to do was go and grab my bathing suit. I knew the only thing that would make him move would be something he wanted.

"Admit it Rikki, you never stopped loving me." He randomly blurted out. I honestly didn't care what he said all I wanted was for him to move. Truthfully, I knew as well as he did that what he said was true. I still liked him.

"Alright Zane, What do I have to do for you to move and let me go in there and grab my bathing suit?" I asked hoping whatever he wanted wouldn't be that embarrassing. I knew that knowing Zane he'd choose something really stupid. I was surprised; however, when he said,

"Kiss me and be my girlfriend again." I considered forgetting my bathing suit but he continued, "You know you like me Rikki just kiss me and you can go get whatever you want from inside _our_ office. I was contemplating my options, kissing Zane or getting my clothes wet with sea water. I found my choice. I knew I was being stupid, but I had to do what I had to do.

"Alright, you win." I said powerless, he leaned in and kissed me. It was a beautiful kiss it felt like sparks flew. So wonderful. He moved aside and I went in the office and changed. When I cam outside I realized that Zane was still waiting for me.

"I'll call you." I said almost playfully. I left him standing there wonderstruck.

I knew I had to walk all the way to where the three of us; Emma, Cleo, and I first changed together. I walked slowly thinking to myself. I couldn't help but think of Zane, it was true I still liked him. I wasn't sure if he was all but serious about us getting together. I was serious in a way. If we did I could be the co owner of Rikki's café again and then maybe I could fire Sophie. I knew she was desperate for work but truthfully she was a jerk. She never liked me. I knew she hated Bella but I never knew why she disliked me so much. I didn't do anything to her. Well not that I know of. When I'm angry at someone I make sure they know and that happens a lot some times.

When I got to the spot I set my things down next to where I saw Bella, Cleo, and Emma's things. I also noticed that instead of three pairs of shoes on the ground there were four. I wondered whose shoes those were and why they were with our stuff. I guessed that's what Bella and the others wanted to tell me. All of a sudden my phone rand from inside my pocket. I figured it was Zane so I picked up. To my surprise it wasn't.

"I know you have my mermaid. I want her. Bring her to the library tomorrow at two or else bad things will happen to her sister." I was shocked. I wondered how whoever the man was got my phone number. I only gave it to Meredith's dad. Then I remembered the man that was standing behind her dad. I wondered who the person who called was. Maybe it was the person that kidnapped Meredith's mom. I really didn't know who it was so I decided to take a risk.

"Who are you? I am not giving into demands that easily. Why should I hand her over? Why do you want her so much? How did you get my number?" I asked. I knew overwhelming the person was stupid but I didn't care.

"You don't recognize my voice? You better hand her over to me, otherwise her sister and mom will be harmed. Bring her to the library at two pm." He hung up on me. I wondered who the guy was. He was right, I didn't remember who he was but that didn't really bother me then. What stuck in my head from that conversation was that they had Meredith's mom but also her sister to.

I jumped in the water and swam to the moon pool. It was time to finally tell the others about Meredith and what happened at my job.


	4. Flash Back to the Future

I feel so bad because I haven't updated this story since June.. I guess I forgot about this. I'm sorry…. Well here's the update now. Please read and review -Chinaluv

Chapter 4: Flash Back to the Future

Emma's Pont of view

It had been over twenty minutes since we called Rikki and I was starting to get worried. I needed to calm down, for Hannah's sake. She needed someone to look up to. After a few more minutes of awkward silence I began to think about what could be keeping Rikki. I really hoped she was okay and something bad didn't happen to her. After all if an organization of some sort was after mermaids than maybe she was being smart and not being with us, I mean there's four mermaids in a small enclosed pool. We're sitting ducks. It reminded me of what happened with Denman three years ago.

_**FLASHBACK(no idea why I typed that in caps haha)**_

Cleo, Rikki, and I had just gotten a text from Lewis saying that he wanted to meet us at the moon pool. None of us had the slightest idea why, but we didn't want to question his choices, he's been loyal to us since the start. Even Rikki had to agree that he was trustworthy.

After getting the text we ran to the ocean. The three of us dove in and ten seconds later our tails appeared. We swam at supersonic speed. I wanted to go slow because I knew there was something weird going on. I entered the moon pool and then called out for Lewis, although my voice was drowned out by Rikki's. The next thing we knew Denman came toward us.

"Glad you could come girls." She said. The three of us freaked out and tried to swim out the entrance but found it blocked by a gate. Rikki and I shook it hard but it wouldn't budge. I knew it was in a way hopeless so I went back up to the moon pool. Denman smiled as Cleo and Rikki surfaced after me. I knew this was her doing and we'd have to escape this somehow.

"I think it's time we talked, don't you?" Denman asked as her henchman walked toward us. Cleo thought on her feet, which was sort of a surprise. She created a water orb and then I froze it. Cleo threw it at Denman's henchman, but he dodged it just in time. I guess Denman was surprised and scared because she turned around and grabbed something that was laying on a rock.

"Before you do something you'll regret you should see this." She showed us a live video of Lewis trapped in some room trying to escape. I was shocked, she tricked us this easily, it was hard to believe. "Needless to say if anything was to happen to me" I cut her off

"What do you want from us?" I questioned, but before she could answer we all heard a familiar voice screaming "Dr. Denman, Dr. Denman" Then as the voice got louder Denman spoke. "Over here, you're just in time and so are you girls, you can meet the man who's been funding this." She smiled evilly

"Extraordinary." Zane's dad said happily.

"What is this? Rikki?" Zane said confused. I guess he didn't know we were the mermaids he's been hunting for two years. I knew Rikki was really hurt I could just tell… "I… This… It's not my fault." Zane began. I couldn't believe him. This is crazy… I've known him for so long.

"I wish I could believe that Zane" I said annoyed. I mean really…

"But she doesn't" Rikki said finishing my sentence for me. I felt really bad for her. I mean I know I'd be upset and angry if my boyfriend's dad was funding an experiment on myself.

"Can I please just talk to you Rikki?" Zane asked well more like pleaded. Both Rikki and Zane looked at me. I moved away to give them some space after Rikki hinted it was okay. After a while Rikki, Cleo, and I were really starting to get worried. I knew Rikki was thinking about what she could do to get us out of this mess. I was formulating a plan as well. If worse came to worse I would probably try to cause a diversion and then somehow get Rikki, Cleo, and hopefully myself out of there.

At one point I heard Zane's dad talking to Zane as he was coming through the land entrance to the moon pool. I didn't even know he left. Honestly I think it would have been better if he wasn't there, not only for Rikki's sake but for his own. Rikki could really overreact some times.

"We've known each other since we were three years old Zane, how could you do this?" I asked really annoyed as he came up to talk to us. None of the three of us wanted to him to be anywhere near us.

"Get ready to leave." We started confused as he looked at his watch.

"If this is a trick." Rikki began but Zane interrupted.

"No Trick." Zane said as Denman and Zane's dad entered the cave.

"Okay who's going to be first?" Denman asked. None of us wanted to say anything and we didn't. We sort of just waited for something to happen. Then we heard something.

"What was that?" Denman asked. The three of us smiled at her confusion.

"That was the sound of goodbye." Rikki said happy as the three of us swam out of the moon pool and back to the mainland.

END OF FLASHBACK (Again not sure why I used caps haha)

We escaped from that and I knew we'd get out of this mess and save Hannah's sister; I'd make sure of it. Hannah's like a little sister to me, it was the least I could do… I mean us mermaids had to stick together. It's our magic bond. It's weird I know but still.

A minute before I was going to have Bella call Rikki again I saw a blonde head pop up out of the entrance to the moon pool. It was Rikki and she had an unfamiliar expression on her face. It was a mix of guiltiness and sadness. Then she saw Hannah, I could see the confusion in her eyes and then saw her almost start crying. That was a first. I looked to Hannah who really was crying.

"Okay, will someone please tell me what's going on?" I said and I guess Bella and Cleo were surprised because Cleo Spoke.

"Wait, I though you just found out about this earlier? When did you have time to tell Rikki?" Cleo was really confused, and to be honest so was I.

"I never told Rikki anything. I found out when you guys did at the library earlier. Will someone explain please?" I looked over to Rikki, she nodded at me happy to explain.

She explained about what happened at her babysitting job. I was shocked. I didn't even know Hannah had a sister until earlier. This was just too weird. At least the five of us were in the water, which I think calmed us down. If we were on land I'd probably freak out more. When she got to the part where she got the phone calls I was surprised. I mean really how come she didn't tell us this sooner. I guess Bella had the same thought, surprisingly.

"Wait, why didn't you tell us Rikki? You know you can trust us." Bella said a bit annoyed.

"I wanted to.. I was going to, next time I saw you guys. Before I came here I went to check on Meredith and Hannah but they weren't' there. I gave their dad my number and then on my way here I got a phone call from someone saying they got Meredith and that we had to turn you in Hannah… I don't know what they're doing this for. But I know one thing, Emma you have a plan." I smiled; I did have a slight idea on what we could do especially because they wanted Hannah. This was going to be interesting.

"I have a plan, but first I want to hear what happened to you this morning Hannah, before you went to the library." I said and looked at her. I was glad she didn't start crying again.

"Alright, well I was at my dad's house with my sister. I fell asleep and woke up to the sound of my dad talking on the phone. He was saying about how crazy this was and how only one of us was… I don't know. Well anyway…. a man came and knocked on the door. My dad answered it and then told us to go outside and wait by the car. Then as soon as we went outside we were grabbed. I fought it and when I got out of the person's grip I tried to help my sister. Then I saw them pull out a needle and put it in her shoulder. I saw her look at me right before she passed out. They walked toward the car. Two men came behind me and held me still. Then one of the men got another needle out and right before he could put it in my arm I kick and screamed. Somehow I managed to get free and I ran. I hid for a while and then went to the library." Her story was so sad. I felt really bad for her. I mean if that had happened to me, I'd be freaked out too.

"Alright, that's horrible. Don't worry, we'll save your sister and mom. Now I have a plan. It's a pretty crazy and honestly beyond crazy plan, but I think it's necessary to do." I was interrupted by Rikki.

"Just get to the point already." I sighed.. I couldn't put this off any longer.

"Alright, well I think that one, we need to protect you Hannah, and two one of us needs to take her place with the switch off today." I explained. I knew the others agreed because none of us said anything for a minute.

"Who would go? I mean Cleo and Bella have nothing to do with this. So it's either you or me." Rikki said hinting at something. I'm not sure if she wanted to go or not.

"Me… I'll go… I may not know Meredith, but I'm good with little kids, besides after I get captured you guys can follow me and then help rescue us and anyone else whoever these people are." I said. I hoped no one would argue.

"Alright, I don't really agree with this but I think it's the best thing we can do. Now we should get back now. Oh, and Bella, you and Cleo should take Hannah back to your house so she's safe. You and me will stop them Em." I could tell Hannah wanted to argue but the determination on Rikki's face made her stop.

"Rikki, you're not getting going… I'll even pretend to be the babysitter so they won't even suspect that you're following. No arguing… lets go.." I said as I swam through the entrance to the moon pool.

We got back to the mainland and Rikki dried the five of us off. It only took a minute. I checked my phone and it was like one thirty. I had half an hour to get to the library. Before I headed off to the library I went over to Hannah and hugged her.

"I promise, I will get your sister back." I said and then left with Rikki.

"Look, Emma, you don't have to do this. I can if you want." Rikki said as we were walking.

"No Rikki. I'm doing this. Now whatever happens don't show yourself. Follow whoever is there, and I can handle myself don't worry.

I had about five minutes until they were supposed to show up. I was freaking out, I knew if I took a deep breath everything would be okay so I did. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them I saw them arriving. I saw three men approaching.

"Have you brought Hannah? Or are you going to take her place?" I stared at him confused. I knew, this was bad. "I know you're a mermaid. Now are you going to come quietly or do you want to put up a fight?" He hinted at something in his pocket. It was a gun, he actually had a gun in his pocket. This was bad.

"Hannah's not here and you will never get her. I'm a mermaid and you should be afraid. I will never go down without a fight." My own confidence surprised me.

"Very well, you leave me no choice." He said as he took something out. It was a radio of some sort. "The girl won't come quietly. I think she'll reconsider when she see's you boss." I smiled of course I wouldn't go quietly. Who the heck was his boss and why would he or she have any effect on if I wanted to go. This was going to be interesting.

"Who is your boss?" I couldn't help but ask.

"You'll see soon enough, now guards get her." I let them, I was curious enough to know and it's not like they were made of water. I couldn't freeze them, which kind of stunk at the time. "Time for you to meet the boss." I smiled, this was what I was waiting for. This was all part of my plan, which was either the smartest and most cunning thing I could think of, or the stupidest thing I could have done.

The boss came and my smile faded. The boss was a familiar face, all mermaids should be afraid… This was bad. The boss smiled at me.

"Hello Emma, glad you could join us. Have a good sleep." The boss laughed. One of the henchmen pulled out a needle and then stuck it in my arm. The last thing I saw was the evil smile that crept on the boss's face.

Okay, bad cliff hanger sorry. I think you can guess who the boss is, and I apologize for not going and saying who it was… I will in the next chapter… Well hope you enjoyed please review -Chinaluv


	5. The Deal

Chapter 5: The Deal

Emma's POV

I awoke to the sound of dripping water, not something I was used to. I blinked a few times and adjusted my eyes to the dark cell looking room around me. I didn't know what to expect by my little plan considering how I wasn't even sure that it would work. I sure hope Rikki would show up soon getting me and Meredith out of here. _Meredith. _I needed to find her, and soon.

"Meredith?" I called out hoping she'd answer.

"Who's there?" A voice called out.

"A friend." I responded in a neutral tone. I didn't know who answered me, but whoever it was seemed afraid. "I'm not here to hurt you." I add as I stand up. I instantly feel lightheaded and lean on the wall for the support. After a moment I moved toward the voice who wasn't talking any more.

I moved toward the only spot of light there was in this cell of a room, thanks to a window I wasn't tall enough to see out of.

"Are you Meredith?" I questioned standing in the dim light to show I wasn't a threat to her.

"No, I'm her mother. Who are you?" Hmm, so that marks two people that I need to help get out of here.

"My name's Emma, I'm Rikki's friend and Hannah's tutor." I respond leaving the most important detail out. I'm not sure why, but I don't entirely trust this.

"Why did they take you? You don't have anything to do with this, unless." I don't let her finish this sentence, I just nod. She didn't have to say it and neither did I.

"So where's Meredith?" I ask hoping she's okay.

"They took her. I don't know where, but they took her. If there's anything that you can do to help her, please do. She's only a little girl." I can't see her pleading eyes, but I can just feel her desperation and how afraid she is.

"I promise you, I'll do anything I can to help her." I say and mean it. Mermaids always stick together, and I made a pact with myself to always protect my friends. Even if I haven't met Meredith yet, I would still protect her. Mermaids always stick together.

"Thank you. But be warned, they are after all of us." I nod, understanding. Wait, did she just say us? She just said us. She's a mermaid too?

"Wait, you?" She nods and I understand entirely.

"How did they find you?" I ask, wondering how the heck we all got into this mess.

"My ex husband. He found out by accident after Meredith was born. I tried to explain it, but he didn't understand. No one understands a mermaid secret unless they are a mermaid." I want to disagree with her, but I don't. The guys may be great and understanding, most of the time, but I'll admit that they probably won't understand why things happen because they aren't like us.

"Okay, that explains everything. Well, I guarantee you that everything will be okay." At least I hope it'll be okay.

"How can you assure that it will be?" I can't.

"Because, I'm going to do everything I can do save her." I mean it, I would do anything to just get Meredith, her mom, and Hannah out of this mess. They don't deserve any of this. I don't even understand why they want her in the first place. What's the point in hurting a little girl and her family?

"I'm glad you said that Emma, because you're coming with me." I turn toward the voice and find a guy I know all too familiar.

"Ash?" I can't tell if it's him or not, but it sure looks like him.

"Yes. Now come on Emma." I don't want to follow him, but I know I have to. In the end, I just go with him, into the darkness. Blindly. Trusting him.

He led me down a dim corridor and it took everything for me not to speak. I wanted to talk to him, to ask him what the heck he was doing, but I just couldn't. When we reached the end of the hall, we turned left and went up a flight of stairs. I needed to remember where we were going, in order for my escape plan to be full proof. We turned past a few more corridors until we reached a door. It was wooden and I could just feel whatever laid behind it wasn't good.

Ash opened the door, urging me inside. I could tell whatever reason he was doing this wasn't worth it. What did they have on him? Why was he doing this? He's a good guy, he wouldn't be doing this unless they made him. Whatever they were holding on him, I would have to help him get out of it somehow. I'll add that to my life of things to do once I get out of this mess.

As soon as I stepped into the room, the lights went on. What I thought would be a torture chamber from the 16oo's mid evil Europe was instead a full on scientific research lab. Oh, this was not a good. Since the Denman affair, every nightmare I've had was about getting captured and tested on. In all of those dreams, well nightmares, the lab I imagined looked just like this one. This was not good.

I inched forward, not sure what they were going to do to me. I wanted to run, but I couldn't I had to make sure Meredith was okay. Then I would work on getting us all out of there.

Ash moved past me and led me into another room where there were two examination tables. One of them was occupied by a frightened little girl who I presumed to be Meredith. On instinct, I went to her and grabbed her hand hoping she understood that I was a friend.

"Meredith, you're going to be okay. I swear to you now that I will protect you, Hannah, and your mom. It's going to be okay. I promise. Rikki sent me. I'm a friend and I will get you out of this." I promise her. I can see the hope in her eyes augmenting, she's finally found hope.

I don't see what happens next, it all happened so quickly. The scientist- with their white lab coats and everything- hold me back away from Meredith as one of them pulls out a needle and jabs it into her arm. I try to break free from their hold, but I can't. As they move away I see Meredith close her eyes and I'm instantly enraged.

I don't know how it happened or why I lost control, but I ran to her. Meredith looked so peaceful, so unafraid. She should just be worried about not getting dessert not getting captured and experimented on by scientists.

"Emma, no need to worry. She's just asleep." I stare at the new figure. How could he say that! This is all his fault. He brought her here.

"Why have you brought her here?" I demand, I need to know. Why her? What's so important about her and her family?

"I'm sure you already know the answer. She's a mermaid. Why wouldn't I want her. She's not human and it's time I figured out why."

"Take me, do whatever you want to me, just let her and her family go." I scream at him.

"Why should I when I already have you?" Ugh, do the villains always have to do that?

"Because, if you let them go, I will give you my word that I will never run. You can do whatever you want to me. Just don't hurt her, let them go and forget about her and her family. I give you my word." I plead. If he wanted my pleading, he got it.

"Very well." Did he just agree? "Welcome to Torchwood, my little mermaid." I don't say anything or fight against the other scientists. They escort me to the other table and I lay down on the table.

The water hits me and it takes the usual 10 seconds for me to change. I want to fight, but I'll keep my promise- at least until Meredith and her mom are safe. I'm too deep in thought to notice one of the scientist stick the needle in. My world starts to black out. The last thing I think is Rikki, you better get here soon.

_**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter. I don't think it's one of my best, but it's written. Hope you like. Please review- even if you don't have an account. Sorry if it stunk. Let me know what you think **____** Hopefully, I'll update soon.**_

_**Oh, and bonus points, a virtual cookie, and a sneak peak if you guess where the Torchwood part came from **_____

_**Thanks everyone who's ever reviewed this **___

_**-Chinaluv**_


	6. I'd do anything

**Danger Mermaids Beware**

Chapter 6: I'd do anything

Rikki's POV.

I watch one of my best friends be carried off by one of the evil goons. It hurts like crazy that I can't go after her and stop these lunatics from doing anything stupid. I know I have to stay behind and act as look out. Besides, Emma can handle herself, I hope... What am I saying, of course Emma can handle herself. She is the smartest out of all of us, and the best at controlling her powers, unlike me.

I follow along as stealthily as possibly. I know I can't give myself away, no matter how much I want to fight. I need to follow, at least until I can find out where they're keeping Meredith. She's the priority, both Emma and I agreed. I needed to make sure her and her mom are safe. That's what Emma and I agreed.

*Flashback*(I can't do italics on my ipad so pretend this is in italics)

"Emma, you can't be serious. This is ridiculous. You can't seriously be suggesting..." She holds her hand up so that all of us stop talking.

"I'm willing to do what is necessary to protect Hannah, Meredith, and her mom. Are you, Rikki?" She caught me off guard, I'll give her that.

"Of course I am, I'm just concerned is all. What if they are like Denman? What if they are hurting her? What if they are hurting Meredith? We can't jeopardize you too Em. I know you don't want to listen to my reasoning, but if you actually do this, you have to be certain it's what you want. Are you willing to risk your life?" I can see the contemplation in her eyes. She isn't certain of anything at this point, but are any of us really?

"I am ready to do what I must to save her. Even if that means risking everything." Emma says after taking a deep breath. I know she's worried and she means everything. She's worried and unsure. Nothing like the Emma I'm used too. But this Emma is stronger. She knows what she's risking, and she doesn't care. She could die on this mission, and she knows it. After what Denman almost did to us, I don't understand why Emma is so adiment about this. But I know why she's doing this. Meredith...

"I understand. But you know what could happen to you..." I ask just to double check.

"Yes, I'm almost certain what will happen... You guys don't have to worry about me though. I can handle myself." she attempts persuade though I know none of us are convinced. I know that there is no point in arguing with her anymore. She's just as stubborn as I am after all.

"Em, can I talk to you for a second?" I ask and then drag her over to one side.

"What's up Rikki?" Emma asks curiously.

"I'm not going to argue with you or try to persuade you out of doing this. i just want you to know that once I find out where they're hiding, I'm going to do everything I can to get you, Meredith, and her mother out. You won't be in there long. I promise." she nods and begins to leave.

I take my lead a few seconds after her and hide every few steps just in case any one is watching her. I know the likelihood that I will get caught, but that hardly matters to me. Actually, it would make things a lot easier. If I got captured too, then Emma wouldn't be alone. The two of us are the mot powerful, together we could defeat any enemy.

But we wouldn't be together, and I would just have to keep faith that Emma could handle herself.

I watch her walk away, possibly the last time I'd see her.

*end flashback* (still no italics)

I follow the man as he ventures down a long alley with Emma slung on his shoulders. It would be so much easier if I could jus knock him down now and ask him where they're keeping Meredith. I know that would just make things worse though. This was supposed to be a trade off.

I follow the man for who knows how long before he jumps in his car. Luckily for me he takes the path by the ocean. I run straight into the ocean and follow the car to a giant building on the north side of the land. He gets out of his car and takes Emma into the building, still unconscious.

In the last glimpse of Emma I see, she looks peaceful yet as if she's hurting. I know when they sedate you that it doesn't hurt, but I'd bet any amount of money that whatever chemical they used to 'sedate' Emma had some sort of chemical that would prevent her mermaid powers.

Who know what could happen to her if they kept doing that to her.

I knew I had to save them quickly.

We would save Meredith. We would save all of them.

I would do anything to save them. No one deserved the hell they were probably being put through.

They were running out of time.

This wasn't what we signed up for, but it's what we got.

Time to make the most of it.

No one messes with mermaids.


End file.
